whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
A One-Sided Love
is a document found in Yeondu High School. It details the story of the The Attendance Ghost. It is exclusive to the remake version. Location It is found in Broken crack of Hallway's floor in front of the Music Room at 3rd floor of the Main Building, Section 2. (You should have break the wooden floor.) ( In Remake ver, It is possible When you play the Normal mode or above ). Transcript |-|English= 13. A One-Sided Love Yeon-sun, a junior in high school, was happy to attend school lately because of the new Korean Language teacher. Tall and handsome, the new teacher also had a great personality. He never yelled or got mad at his students during his lessons and he always stayed calm. Yeon-sun felt her heart race when the teacher complimented her on her writing. The teacher eve noticed when she recently changed her glasses and told her that the new glasses suited her well. Just thinking about him made Yeon-sun jittery with happiness. Yeon-sun was really an average student. In fact, it should be more accurate to say that she was below average. She wasn't pretty or cute, nor was she good at academics or sports. She also gained weight in the last few years and even her mother would nag her about losing some weight. She wasn't popular among her friends and she was not particularly adored by teachers either. She was just a quiet student always there in her same spot. That was how people around her would define her as. Yeon-sun, too, knew that she was no one special and tried to keep her crush to herself. But as time passed on, she could not hold her growing feelings inside. She didn't even expect to date her crush or anything; she only wanted to let him know how she felt about him. Yeon-sun worked up her courage and wrote an earnest letter. Next day, right before the Korean Language class started, she secretly placed her love letter inside the attendance sheet. She could not dare to give her letter to him in person. As the time reached closer for the class to begin, her heartbeat went faster and faster. Finally, the bell rang and the class began. But the teacher who came through the door was not the Korean Language teacher. It was the Gym teacher, who she disliked the most. He said that because the Korean Language teacher is runnign late, he will be supervising the class. Yeon-sun felt a cold sweat. Many things raced through her mind. "Would he call out attendance? Would he find my letter? If he did, would he just pretend he didn't see it?" But the reality she faced was harsh. The Gym teacher opened up the attendance sheet, found Yeon-sun's letter, and read it out loud to the whole class. The classroom soon filled with the snickering and jeering of the kids. The Gym teacher then openly mocked her that even the fat, ugly kid yearns love just like everybody else. The disgusted looks and sneering from the class made her scared. Every single one of them was her enemy. She felt as if she had fallen into hell surrounded by demons. Right at that moment, the Korean Language teacher entered the classroom. To Yeon-sun he seemed like her savior. He was confused by the strange vibe in the classroom. The Gym teacher, getting such a kick out of this situation, handed Yeon-sun's latter to him. Yeon-sun looked at him, and hoped that he would calm this situation down and make things right. The Korean Language teacher finished reading her letter and turned to see Yeon-sun. His face was twisted by a mixture of disgust, annoyance and anger. It was as if he was looking at a repulsive insect. Her embarrassment and a sense of betrayal was too great; she killed herself that night in the school. But nobody spoke on why she really killed herself. |-|Korean= 13. 짝사랑 고등학교 2학년이 된 연선은 요즘 학교를 가는 일이 너무 즐거웠다. 새로 부임한 국어선생님 때문이었다. 큰 키에 수려한 외모를 가진 그 선생님은 훈훈한 외모만큼이나 성격도 좋았다. 수업 중에 화를 내거나 혼내는 일도 거의 없었고, 항상 조용하고 차분하게 아이들을 가르쳤다. 저번에 연선의 작문 과제를 보고 감수성이 풍부한 것 같다고 칭찬을 해줄 때, 연선은 두근거림을 느꼈다. 얼마 전에는 안경이 바뀐 것을 알아보고, 새 안경이 더 잘 어울린다는 얘기를 해준 적도 있었다. 연선은 그 선생님의 생각을 하는 것만으로도 수줍고 행복했다. 사실 연선은 특별할 것 없는 평범한 학생이었다. 아니, 평범보다도 좀 많이 부족하다고 하는 것이 정확한 평가일 것이다. 얼굴이 예쁘거나 귀여운 것도 아니었고, 공부를 잘하거나 운동 신경이 뛰어나지도 않았다. 몇 년 전부터는 살도 엄청 쪄서, 이제는 엄마까지 살 좀 빼라며 구박을 할 정도였다. 친구들 사이에서 인기가 많다거나, 선생님들에게 예쁨을 받는 학생도 아니었다. 연선 역시 그런 자신을 잘 알고 있었다. 때문에 선생님에 대한 자신의 마음을 혼자만 간직하려고 했다. 하지만 시간이 지날수록 마음이 커져서 견딜 수가 없었다. 선생님과 사귄다거나 그런 것을 기대하는 것도 아니었다. 그저 자신의 마음을 전달하고 싶을 뿐이었다. 용기를 낸 그녀는 진솔한 마음을 담아 편지를 썼다. 다음 날 국어 시간이 되었다. 연선은 출석부에 자신의 편지를 살짝 끼워두었다. 직접 얼굴을 보고 전할 용기까지는 없었던 것이다. 수업시간이 다가올수록 그녀의 심장은 세차게 뛰었다. 수업 종이 울렸다. 그런데 교실문을 열고 들어온 사람은 국어선생님이 아닌, 연선이 제일 싫어하는 체육선생님이었다. 그는 국어선생님이 좀 늦어서, 자신이 자습 감독을 할 것이라고 했다. 연선은 식은 땀이 났다. 설마 출석을 부를까? 편지를 발견하진 않겠지? 모른 척해주지 않을까? 하지만 현실은 잔혹했다. 출석부를 열어 본 체육 선생은 연선의 편지를 발견하고는, 그것을 소리 내어 읽었다. 아이들의 키득거리는 소리와 야유가 교실을 떠들썩하게 채웠다. 체육선생은 못생기고 뚱뚱한 것들도 할 건 다 한다며, 연선을 비웃었다. 연선은 자신을 향해 쏟아지는 경멸의 눈빛과 조롱 섞인 웃음 소리가 공포스러웠다. 온 사방이 그녀의 적이었다. 마치 지옥의 악마들 속에 홀로 떨어진 것 같았다. 그때 국어선생님이 들어왔다. 연선의 눈에는 그가 마치 구원자처럼 보였다. 그는 이상한 교실의 분위기에 어리둥절해 했다. 체육선생님이 웃겨 죽겠다는 얼굴로 그에게 다가가 연선의 편지를 내밀었다. 연선은 그를 바라봤다. 그리고 그가 이 상황을 진정시켜 주길 바랐다. 드디어 편지를 다 읽은 선생님이 고개를 돌려 연선을 바라봤다. 그의 얼굴은 경멸과 혐오감, 분노와 짜증이 뒤섞여 일그러져 있었다. 마치 더럽고 징그러운 벌레를 보는 것 같은 눈빛이었다. 수치심과 배신감을 견디지 못한 연선은 그날 저녁 학교에서 자살했다. 하지만 그녀가 자살한 정확한 이유에 대해서는 아무도 말이 없었다. |-|Français= 13. L'amour à sens unique Yeon-sun une élève de première dans le lycée, adorait aller en cours dernièrement et pour cause : son nouveau professeur de coréen. Grand et charismatique, le professeur avait une très bonne personnalité. Il n'avait jamais crié ou grondé ses élèves et était toujours resté calme. Yeon-sun sentit son cœur battre rapidement quand il avait complimenté son écriture. Le professeur avait même remarqué quand elle avait changé de paire de lunette et lui avait dit qu'elle lui allait bien. Rien qu'en pensant à lui, Yeon-sun devenait nerveuse et heureuse. Yeon-sun était une élève moyenne. Il serait même plus approprié de dire qu'elle était moins qu'une élève moyenne. Elle n'était pas jolie ou mignonne, elle n'était bonne dans aucune matière ni les sports. Elle avait également pris du poids et même sa mère l'harcelait en lui disant qu'elle devait les perdre. Elle n'était pas populaire auprès de ses camarades et n'était pas particulièrement aimé de ses professeurs. Elle était juste une élève silencieuse toujours à sa place. Ce serait comme ça que les autres la décriraient. Yeon-Sun savait elle-même qu'elle n'était pas spéciale et gardait son amour pour elle. Mais le temps passait et elle ne pouvait pas garder ses sentiments. Elle n'espérait pas un rendez-vous avec lui, elle voulait juste qu'il sache ce qu'elle ressentait. Yeon-sun prit son courage et lui écrivit une lettre sérieuse. Juste avant le début du cours de coréen, elle glissa la lettre d'amour dans le cahier d'appel. Elle n'osait pas lui donner en main propre. Plus le temps avancait, plus son cœur battait vite. Finalement, la cloche sonna et la classe débuta. Mais le professeur qui entra n'était pas le professeur de coréen. C'était le professeur de gym, celui qu'elle détestait le plus. Il annonça que comme le professeur allait arriver en retard, il surperviserait la classe. Yeon-sun eut une sueur froide. Beaucoup de chose traversèrent son esprit : « Va-t-il faire l'appel ? Allait-il trouver ma lettre ? S'il la trouve, va-t-il prétendre de rien avoir vu ? » Mais la réalité qu'elle allait faire face était plus dure. Le professeur de gym ouvrit le cahier d'appel, trouva la lettre de Yeon-Sun et la lut à haute voix devant toute la classe. La classe fut remplie de moqueries et de ricanements des élèves. Le professeur de gym se moqua ouvertement d'elle en disant que même la plus grosse et moche des élèves aspirait à trouver l'amour comme tout le monde. Les regards dégoûtés et les ricanements lui firent peur. Chaque personne de la pièce était son ennemi. Elle avait l'impression d'être tombée en enfer entourée de démons. A ce moment, le professeur de coréen entra dans la pièce. Pour Yeon-sun, il semblait être un sauveur. Il fut confus par l'ambiance étrange de la classe. Le professeur de gymnastique, parfaitement à l'aise lui tendit la lettre de Yeon-sun. Yeon-sun le regardait et espérait qu'il calmerait la classe et rentrerait la situation en ordre. Le professeur de coréen se tourna vers Yeon-sun. Son visage était mêlé de dégoût, d'irritation et colère. C'était comme si il regardait un insecte dégoûtant. Son embarassement et son sentiment de trahison étaient si forts, qu'elle se suicida le soir-même à l'école. Personne ne parla de la véritable raison de son suicide. Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image Crack.png|If you break the wood floor, it makes a Crack and you can get this document. Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents Category:School Ghost Stories